


Opposites Attract

by anikaddr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaddr/pseuds/anikaddr
Summary: Teenage love is all up in the air for Françoise Dupont High School. The journey of the children as their life blossoms into an array of colorful tulips in an empty field.Many run-ins with the government, hints of corruption, signs of mental abuse, evidence of bruises, and many more secrets to be uncovered in this dangerously romantic alternative universe of Miraculous Ladybug.





	Opposites Attract

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng **

Of course, not a single soul is perfect. We all have our own flaws. 

The ones that haunt us for eternity. For Marinette Dupain-Cheng however, she sees only 1 human on earth as perfect.

_ Herself. _

Selfish? _ Yes. _

Callous? _ Yes. _

Stuck up? _ For sure. _

The girl can't catch herself a break. In fact, she thinks she's "too perfect" to catch breaks. That no one else but herself can rest during Physical Education while everyone else is running 15 laps around their football field. With her father being the Mayor of Paris, that doesn't help our situation whatsoever.

What people don't seem to realize is that she's scared. She wonders how she can be so damn fucked up for no reason. The reason why she thinks the way she does is due to the fact that she is having a mental battle with herself. Her parents bossing her around like a dog, making sure she'll reach gold and not settle for bronze. They mess with her, mentally. 

That's it. That's her one flaw, her mind. 

* * *

**Adrien Agreste**

The plainest, most boring boy you've ever met. In a personality test, the question was to pick which ice cream flavor best suited his personality; the choices being bubblegum, chocolate, and strawberry. The most obvious choice was vanilla, but it wasn't in the choices. He picked strawberry. 

Why? Oh, it's because he thought of it as fitting. Sometimes he was tangy. Scratch that, he was plain old vanilla. Vanilla just wasn't in the choices. 

"My childhood? The best!" the boy said. He wasn't lying. His childhood was the one your own parents wished they gave you. Ice cream every Sunday, bedtime stories before bed and daily visits to the park so that you could practice jumping off the swing while it was still suspended in the air. 

Being dubbed “plain” as his middle school nickname was never the best. Every Sunday became routine and not just for fun. Bedtime stories, memorized because of its constant repetition every night just with different life lessons. Time taken on going to the park, wasted. Swings mastered. Slide mastered. Seesaw mastered. Heck, he even managed to master the monkey bars. But what did that get him? To be like a monkey? 

Actually no. 

* * *

**Alya Cesaire**

Or _heartbreaker as_ the rest of the school would like to call her. 

With her past 16 boyfriends in a time span of a year was remarkable and a tiny bit odd. 

Boyfriends to her is like that one barbeque flavored chip that fell to the ground as someone was grabbing a chip. Or like that one pen or pencil that you just lose out of nowhere, vanished in thin air. 

Not only does she strive for an immense amount of boyfriends, she strives for an immense amount of knowledge. 

Her parents counting on her scholarship so that they themselves don’t have to pay full price. They don’t mind the new boy every week but she sure hopes one person does.

_ Nathaniel Kurtzberg. _

* * *

**Nino Lahiffe**

One of the many boyfriends Alya Cesaire’s had but in her opinion, the best. The sweet, loveable, clumsy and hands down the best baker the school has ever seen. His parents owning the best bakery in Paris, as critics would love to say. 

His non-stop baking habits have put his academic standing rather low. But no matter what, at least he is doing what he _thinks he_ likes. 

Being the current best friend of Chloe Bourgeois, he is automatically despised by all the males in school.

Nonetheless, he will always be the same Nino everyone loved no matter the cause. 

But one has to love another, however. 

It’s just that no one knows who his special someone is. Not even himself.

* * *

**Chloe Bourgeois**

In the middle of popularity. Everyone loves her, it weird almost. “Ms. Perfect” was her nickname given to her but not only her schoolmates but as well as her parents. 

She’s never in her life had a boyfriend or a sexual experience. It’s her fear of commitment to have feelings for someone. Her parents, being separated is the main cause of her fear anyway. 

Her mother is the only one present in her day to day life; she forgets that she has a father on the other side of the country with another woman’s child in his hands.

* * *

**Nathaniel Kurtzberg**

The bad one. Fights are now regular in the Kurtzberg household. Biggest player in the whole school, he’s dated more people than Alya and that says a lot. 

Looking for the one was never a problem for him until now, especially since he thinks he’s found the one. 

Chloe Bourgeois.

Best friend of Marinette and archenemy of Alya Cesaire, He was almost at the top of the popularity chart. 

_Almost._

He doesn’t actually know why he’s involved in so much trouble just for one person but surprise surprise, 

He loves her; he just doesn’t realize it.


End file.
